Life Isn't Always What You Make It
by mandielouluvsewe
Summary: The McGee's childhood friend is in trouble but she might end up shaking up the whole team.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know, I know, I'm starting a new story and haven't finished the others. But in my defense this has been in my head for a while and I needed to get it out before I exploded or lost it so here we are. I hope you like it. Also, yes it has a similar name to another story I have, but it is not a sequel or continuation, I just lost interest in the other so I gave up. I apologize to those who wanted to see where that one went. But I promise I'm putting most of the same plots I had planned for that one in this one. **

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!

A shrill ringing rang in her ears. _Argh. What the hell is that?_ She thought as she woke up. She reaches across her bed to her nightstand and grabs her phone, unplugging it from the charger.

"Hello, Sarah." She groggily answers.

"_Scarlett_!" Sarah McGee squeals into the phone.

"Not so loud, Sarah." Scarlett groaned. "I have a massive headache." She puts her head in the palm of her hand to rest it and feels something wet. Scarlett pulls her hand back to look at and sees blood. _Where'd that come from?_

"_Sorry_." Sarah whispered. "_I'm just so excited about our girl's night tonight_." She squealed, but more quietly. "_I think we're gonna have so much fun_."

Scarlett mumbled an "Uh huh" as she tried to get up off the bed. But when she stood up something ran down her leg.

"_Scar, are you ok?_" Sarah asked. "_Scarlett!_"

"Huh, what?" Scarlett finally answered as she sat back on the bed.

"_Are you ok?_" Sarah repeated.

Scarlett stared at her leg. "I…. Don't…. Know…." She replied half heartedly. "I think I was raped."

"_WHAT?! What do you mean you think you were raped?!_" Sarah screamed into the phone.

Scarlett winced. "Sarah, seriously, volume."

"_Sorry…. Again_." Sarah whispered. "_I'm coming over there_."

"No, Sarah, there's no need for that." Scarlett requested.

"_I'm not arguing with you. I'm coming over_." Then she hung up.

**Time elapsed…..**

Sarah rushed over to Scarlett's apartment. Once she arrived she pulled the key that Scarlett had made for her and walked on in. "Scar!"

"In the bedroom." Sarah heard. She ran through the apartment and found her friend sitting on the bed, blood running down the side of her face. There was a puddle of blood in middle of the bed where, Sarah was assuming, Scarlett had been laying. Sarah ran over to her friend, squatting in front of her. "Who did this? Do you know?" Sarah questioned her friend.

Scarlett looked up dazed. "I… I can't remember." She answered shakily.

Sarah stood, grabbing her phone out of her pocket. "I'm calling Tim…." She dialed and waited for someone to answer. "Hey Tim…. Umm, I need help….. I'm at Scarlett's….. Thanks, Tim…. Oh and Tim…. Bring Ducky.."

**At NCIS…..**

McGee was writing a report for the case they just got closed when his phone rang. "Special Agent McGee….. Sarah?... Where are you?... I'll be right there….. Alright." He hung up, began gathering his things, called Ducky and walked towards the elevator.

"Yo, McGee!" Gibbs hollered to stop him. "Where are you going?"

McGee turned around and looked at the team whom, he just noticed, was looking at him intently. "Sorry, boss. Sarah just called and said she needs help."

"We're coming with you." Gibbs stated as he gathered his gear and motioned for Tony and Bishop to do the same. "The last time she needed help she thought she killed someone."

McGee just nodded as they all got on the elevator.

**Back at Scarlett's…..**

The team arrived an hour later. McGee knocked on the door. "Sarah! Scarlett!" He yelled through the door.

Soon Sarah came to the door, opening it. "Thank you so much for coming, Tim." She exclaimed. "Oh, you brought the whole team… Good. She's in the bedroom." Sarah then began to lead everyone through the apartment.

"Sarah, what's going on?" McGee inquired.

Sarah whipped around right before they entered the bedroom, stopping the team in their tracks. "Scarlett was raped." She whispered. "She can't remember by whom and she's still a little shaken so if you guys don't ambush her I would greatly appreciate it."

McGee softly pushes his sister aside and walks in the room. The rest of the team decided to stand back in the door way and step in when they felt it was necessary. McGee crouched in front of Scarlett. "Scarlett, are you ok?" He softly asked.

Scarlett looked up at him. "Tim? What are you doing here?"

"Sarah called me." He told her. "Can you tell me what happened?"

She took a deep breath. "I can't really remember much. Just short little spurts."

"Anything you can tell us will help." He expressed, placing a hand on her knee to comfort her a bit.

"Well…" She started to say when the slamming of the front door and a man yelling interrupted her.

"Scar baby!" The man yelled. "Scar, where are you?" He walks into the room, pushing pass the agents. "Scarlett who are these people and why are they here?" The man sat on the bed next her.

"They're federal agents, hun." Scarlett answered. "Sarah called them."

"She was raped, Derek." Sarah inputted. "They're here to help find who did it."

Derek pulled Scarlett closer to him. "Is this true, baby?"

Scarlett just simply nodded.

Gibbs stepped into the room, feeling he needed to. "And who are you if I may ask?"

"I'm her boyfriend, Derek Boyd." He said standing up to shake Gibbs' hand.

Gibbs shook Derek's hand. "Where were you last night?" He asked.

"I was here watching movies with Scarlett then left after she was getting tired." Derek replied. "If I had known something like this would happen I would have stayed." He sat back next to his girlfriend and put his arm around her, pulling her close. "I'm so sorry, Scar."

Gibbs didn't know why but this guy was setting his gut off in the baddest way.

**Please Review... I would love to think what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the next installment of Life Isn't Always What You Make It. I hope you enjoy it. I know I should be adding to other stories, but this is just speaking to me at the time. If you have any ideas for any of the other stories that you like then go right ahead message me them. I would love to hear them. Maybe they will help me actually write them. :)**

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING! Except Scarlett I take full ownership of having her as a character. :)

_Scarlett lay there trying to fight him off. But he was too strong. He had finally captured her arms and slammed them into the bed. "If you'll just be a good little girl then this can go a lot quicker." He growled. His lips felt as if they were burning her skin. She struggled against him and finally got her knee up to his groin. "You little BITCH!" He screamed as he reached over, grabbing Scarlett's perfume bottle off her bed and hitting her across the head. _

"No, Derek!" Scarlett whispered as she jolted awake.

Sarah ran to her side. "You're awake!" She exclaimed.

Scarlett lay back down on the bed. "Where am I?" She asked.

"You're in the hospital, Scar." Scarlett heard on the other end of the room. She turned her head and saw her boy friend sitting there slumped in a chair. "NCIS insisted to bring you here even though they had a doctor there and he was capable of treating you."

Just then Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo walked into the room. "Oh good, you're awake. I have a really random question. Well actually I have two after looking at your file." He held up the file. "You're full name is Scarlett Olivia Harrison. And these people are calling you Simba's uncle."

"What are your questions?" Scarlett waited with a smile. She was used to this after all her teachers and anyone who learned her full name.

"Why?" Tony asked as he stood at the end of her bed.

Scarlett laughed. "My father has a sad sense of humor, and Scar is just a shorter way of saying my name." She told him.

"So you're father actually named you Scarlett O. Harr-a-son?" Tony chuckled.

Scarlett just nodded while smiling a little crooked smile.

"That is just awesome. " He expressed. "I love it."

"Don't you have a job to do?" Derek snapped as he made his way to sit next Scarlett on the bed.

Tony cleared his throat and nodded. "Yes, I need to talk to Miss Harrison about the incident."

"You can just call me Scarlett." She smiled.

Tony smiled in return. "Tony." He tipped his imaginary hat. "Now can you tell me what you remember about last night?"

Derek pulled Scarlett more into his side. "Its ok, baby. I'm right here with you." He assured her.

Tony could see something in her eyes that told him that Derek was assuring her of something, but it had nothing to do with her being ok. "You know it would probably be better if I talked to Miss Harr…. I mean Scarlett alone." He interjected.

Derek looked at Tony as if he had two heads. "I am not leaving my girlfriend at a time like this."

"Oh, get off your high horse, Derek." Sarah retorted. "Let the agents do their job." She then clung to Scarlett's side herself, but hers was actually for comfort.

"Sarah," Tony nodded his head towards the hall. Sarah let out a heavy sigh and hugged her friend. "I'll be right in the hall if you need me, ok?"

Scarlett nodded at her friend. Derek then leaned in and whispered something and then walked into the hall. Once Derek was out of the room, Tony thought Scarlett would be more at ease. But she was still seriously tense. So he tried to turn on the DiNozzo charm. Scarlett was looking down at her hands, twiddling her thumbs. He thought of the best quote he could in his best Rhett voice. "Open your eyes and look at me. No, I don't think I will kiss you, although you need kissing badly. That's what's wrong with you. You should be kissed and often, and by someone who knows how."

Scarlett looked up at him, cocking her eyebrow. "Please tell me you're quoting Gone with the Wind." She teased.

Tony chuckled. "I know many girls that would want to get that offer." He bragged. "But yes, I was quoting Gone with the Wind." He could see her slowly relaxing. "Ok, how about we get this interview over with. Scarlett could you tell me everything you remember?"

"Well I was sitting in my apartment and watching movies with my boyfriend." Scarlett started.

"And about what time did he leave?" Tony asked.

Scarlett just looked at her hands again.

"He did leave didn't he?" Tony inquired.

"Um…. He… Uh…." Scarlett stammered and stumbled for an answer.

Tony could see she was getting nervous over the simple question. He looked at the monitor and her heart rate was speeding up just a bit. Tony usually liked interviewing in the hospital because the person could never lie due to all the monitors. But he couldn't stand to see this. "You know what." Tony stopped her. "I think I heard the doctor say that you could be released here soon. We can finish this where it's a little more comfortable." _Maybe where her boyfriend wasn't able to control her. _He thought. Tony walked out the door and pulled Sarah aside. "How did she and her boyfriend meet?"

"They met at the little diner she works at for extra spending money. He's one of the cooks there." She told him. "Well he was until he got drunk one night."

"While at work?" Tony inquired. "Does he drink often?" He asked after Sarah nodded.

Sarah looked into her friend's hospital room, then back at Tony. "Almost every time I've seen him, he's drunk or on his way to becoming."

"Has he ever hit Scarlett while he was drunk?"

Sarah just looked down and nodded.

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. "I want to ask your honest opinion here, Sarah. Do you believe Derek is capable of this?"

"Honestly, Tony, it wouldn't surprise me." Sarah declared. "He's always making her feel bad for holding out on him in the sex department."

"That's what I was afraid of." Tony sighed. "You stay with her. I'm going to get an agent here to watch over her."

"No need to call." Tony heard behind him. He turned to see Timothy McGee. "I wanted to come check on her anyway. I'll just stay with her. I can do most of my job from the hospital anyway."

Tony clapped a hand on Tim's shoulder. "Good boy, McGoodtiming. Make sure Derek can't intimidate her too much."

McGee nodded and walked with his sister into Scarlett's room as Tony went back to NCIS.

**NCIS…..**

"What'dya find out DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked as Tony made his way into the bullpen.

Tony flopped himself down into his chair. "Scarlett really didn't say much about the incident. Told her we would talk more when she was released from the hospital." He updated Gibbs. "Or at least where we can get her boyfriend completely away from her."

"Think he has something to do with it?" Bishop asked.

"There is no think. He is a habitual drinker, and an angry one at that." Tony elaborated. "Sarah told me that he has hit Scarlett while drinking and even lost his job to it."

"Sarah say anything else?" Gibbs questioned.

"That Scarlett has been holding back in the sex department and Boyd doesn't like it." Tony replied. "McGee is there with her now keeping an eye on her. I had overheard the doctor saying that she would be released soon. We could have McGee bring her here, boss." He suggested.

Gibbs gave a slight nod and then walked off. (Most likely to get coffee.)

**Time elapsed…..**

After an hour or so, McGee brought Scarlett, Sarah, and Derek to the Navy Yard.

"What are we doing here?" Derek grumbled. "I thought Scar told you all she needed to."

"My boss just wanted to have a chance to talk to Scarlett himself." McGee explained.

Just then Gibbs did his Houdini thing, walking through the bullpen and motioned for Scarlett to follow him. When Derek followed too, Gibbs turned and stopped him. "I only need to talk to her." He stated then continued walking.

Scarlett grabbed onto McGee's sleeve. "Umm, boss…" McGee called after. "Would you mind if I sat in?"

Gibbs gave a wave of his hand for McGee to join them. McGee turned and smiled at Scarlett and he led her to the conference room.

Once they were all there Gibbs sat across the table from Scarlett and McGee. McGee put his hand on Scarlett's shoulder for comfort.

"Ok, Miss Harrison, can you recall anything from last night?" Gibbs asked.

Scarlett bit her bottom lip. She knew she need to tell them everything she remembers, but she just couldn't. He could hurt her or even worse, kill her. "Umm…. Well I was sitting on the couch watching movies with my boyfriend."

"And when did he leave?"

Scarlett just looked at her hands.

McGee squeezed her shoulder. "Its ok, Scarlett. He can't hurt you in here." He reassured.

"I know." Scarlett cried. "But it's when I step out of this room that I'm worried about." She tried to mumble where neither man heard her, but she wasn't successful.

McGee grabbed her chair and spun her to face him. "What has Derek done to you Scarlett?"

"Nothing." She lied unconvincingly. "He's a great guy, Tim."

"Not what I heard." Gibbs exclaimed.

Scarlett looked across the table at Gibbs and frowned. "Let me guess, Sarah?"

He just nodded. Scarlett sighed as she stood up and began to pace. "Ok, so he has gotten a little angry when he had some to drink, but I don't think that makes him a completely horrible person."

"Scarlett!" McGee bellowed as he himself stood. "Beating you when he's drunk is more than just a little angry."

"He doesn't beat me, Tim. Derek, when he is drunk, isn't in his right mind. He comes to conclusions that are false and when I deny them he might slap me on the face once. But he always apologizes the next day when he's gotten his head on straight." Scarlett retorted.

"And when you won't have sex with him?" Gibbs calmly asked from his seat.

Scarlett turned to him. "That's why he thinks I'm cheating on him." She pulled into herself falling back into a chair. "He says that someone wouldn't want to have sex with someone they love unless they're getting it from somewhere else. "

McGee sat down in front of her grabbing her hands into his. "It's your choice, Scarlett. He can't force you."

Scarlett just sat and cried.

"Was he drunk last night?" Gibbs inquired.

Scarlett nodded.

"Was he having one of those 'out of his mind' episodes?"

She nodded again.

McGee put his hand (still grasping Scarlett's) on her chin and softly lifted her head. "We can't do anything unless you tell us what happened, Scar. We want to help you."

"Will you protect me?" Scarlett sniffed.

"He'll have to kill us." McGee declared. Scarlett smiled, and then sighed. "Ok, where do I start?"

**Meanwhile in the bullpen…..**

"How long is this going to take?" Derek grumbled.

_As long as it takes to get her to admit it was you that hurt her. _Tony thought.

"I mean it shouldn't take so long for Scarlett them that she doesn't remember too much. She does a have a concussion. Those come with a slight case of amnesia, right?" Derek went on when no one answered him.

"Maybe she actually does remember, Derek." Sarah snapped at him. "Maybe she's actually telling the truth for once."

Just then Gibbs and McGee returned with Scarlett towing close behind McGee. Gibbs walked straight to Derek and snatched him out of his chair, turning him to put cuffs on him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Derek roared.

"Derek Boyd, you are under arrest for the rape and possible murder of Scarlett Harrison." Gibbs continued reading Derek his rights as he led him to lock up.

_**Review please. **_


End file.
